


Bad Mood (Elmott x Reader)

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: Traveling with Elmott through the forest at night results in a little outdoor naughtiness under cover of darkness.Suitable for both DFAB and DMAB readers. No gendered pronouns used for reader.
Relationships: Elmott (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Reader/Elmott (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Bad Mood (Elmott x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Elmott is just so cute. He’s this adorable mix of cranky, aggressive, shy and caring. I love the subtle ways his big-hearted nature is revealed through his actions, and I tried to capture that here.

You were on the ground, the dirt and grass cold under your knees, a tree at your back. The forest at night was oppressively dark and overwhelmingly silent, but you weren’t alone here.  
Elmott stood over you, slouching forward and caging you in against the tree’s trunk. You heard the clinking and rustling of a belt unfastening and swallowed thickly in anticipation. The dim glow of the lantern he had hastily hooked on a nearby branch cast deep pockets of shadow across his face, but was sufficient light to see his erection spring forth inches from your lips.

“Well? You wanted this so bad, so don’t just stare. Do something.”

The darkness made it impossible to see the blush that burned in his cheeks as he said this to you, or the way he averted his eyes and gnawed at his lip anxiously. You just heard his growling voice, thick with irritation and impatience, masterfully concealing the nervousness he felt.

You obediently guided the Erune’s cock to your mouth and pressed your lips against the head. You parted your lips and he groaned under his breath as he felt himself sink deep into the tight, wet warmth of your mouth. The slightly salty taste of him sent giddy excitement rushing through you. You took a breath in through your nose as you relaxed your mouth around him, pushing your head forward to take him deeper.

“God, you…” he choked out, bracing himself against the tree with a forearm. “You’re really— Hungry for this, aren’t you?”  
You hummed in cheerful assent and wriggled your tongue against the underside of his shaft. He gasped, quickly trying to pass the sound off as an attempt to clear his throat. You tried your best not to smile as you sucked happily away on his throbbing cock, the tang of his precum already on your tongue. 

”I’m in a bit of a bad mood right now, so I won’t be holding back,” he growled, clenching his teeth as the heavenly sensations you granted him washed over him in waves. With that as his warning he moved his hips in time with the motions of your head, quickly outpacing you, drool dribbling down your chin as he hammered away. The lewd sounds of his cock sloshing the saliva around in your mouth and your muffled yelps with every thrust were the only sounds that broke the silence of the night, making it feel all the dirtier. You felt his cock slamming against the back of your throat and you fought against the urge to gag, toes curling in twisted pleasure to feel pushed to the edge like this; Elmott soon grasped your head in both hands and pulled your aching throat down hard onto his dick as he pumped you full of cum, his whole body shuddering. You felt the warmth sliding down your throat and hummed happily, and as he pulled out you swirled your tongue around the head of his dick and planted a wet kiss on the tip in a final farewell.

“There’s somethin’ wrong with you,” he remarked sourly as you wiped your chin and looked up at him with a grin. He avoided your gaze and extended a hand to you, helping you to your feet, and without thinking he reached down to brush the dirt from your knees.  
“Come on,” he muttered, his twitching ears belaying his embarrassment, “We’re way behind schedule now, thanks to you, so there’s no point pushing ourselves. I’ll find a place to camp.”

He hoisted his lantern and held out his hand to you, eyes meeting yours only to dart furtively away again.  
“Keep close to me,” he ordered stiffly, and as you took his hand; “Don’t let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
